


【黑茶咕哒子】日记

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【黑茶咕哒子】日记

——最后还是变成这样了吗……  
人类最后的御主——至少在前一天她还是被人如此称呼着的少女藤丸立香在心中如此地叹息着。  
具有弹性的束缚带紧紧地捆绑着她的四肢，只有手腕和手指能略微移动，刚刚被注入麻醉剂的上臂还有些略微的疼痛，但大概是起效还需要一段时间，她还能清楚地看到炫目的无影灯下走来走去的穿着绿色防护服的实验人员与那些排成一列，明晃晃地宛如杀器的手术器械——伴随着生命仪器“滴答滴答”的机械声，立香明显感到了自己的心跳加快，额头上也似乎渗出了冷汗。  
即使是曾经无数次在特异点的战场上直面过死亡的她，也从未想过这里将会是自己的末路——但对她而言，也许这点“意料之外”在她这短暂的人生中已经算不上什么了，只是一次好心参与了义务献血就被带到了南极，作为最末位的御主候补却因为突发的意外背负上了拯救人理的责任，拯救了世界却又在一切恢复正常后被迫接受了无理的指责和调查——还有就是这次的，12月31日突然的入侵，迦勒底全馆沦陷。在慌乱之中，立香没有能登上shadow border逃离设施，而是和大多数工作人员一样被留在了迦勒底，之后便被带回了入侵者所在的魔术机构。  
她并不知道自己会被做什么——也许只是不愿意去想吧——她还清楚地记得那个对达芬奇下手的棕发男人在她接受完一系列检查之后，甩着报告单时脸上露出的莫名笑容。  
“魔术素质不行啊，这样的人竟然阻止了人理真是难以置信…看来无法对我们起到作用了，把她带去手术室吧，那些被遣返的英灵似乎灵基还保留在那些家伙手上，她的话也许作为圣遗物还更有用一些。”  
“……”  
——遣返的英灵吗…  
事到如今，立香也没有去再纠结那些关于自己的内容，大脑在这时候浮现出的影像是她的恋人——也许是她的恋人吧，到最后她也并不清楚那个甚至将未来都抛弃的男人到底对自己是否抱有感情。但至少，在自己对他告白的时候，他并没有明确地拒绝或是表现出厌烦，只是像往常接受战斗或是工作的拜托一样对她无感情地咂了声嘴就离开了。没有抗拒她在那之后缠着他说话，也没有丢到她送给他的情人节巧克力，即使是每次战斗都带上他都没有怨言，甚至在他离开的前夕——  
和他，接吻了啊。  
踮起脚尖，拼命地，第一次又最后一次作为恋人如此亲密地接触了他。  
那个男人冰凉的温度似乎还残留在她的嘴唇上，她舔了舔嘴角，似乎有点甜，也有点苦——大概是被推入手术室前被喂食的什么药物的味道吧。  
是催化剂吗，还是其他什么实验前用的——  
她的视线逐渐模糊起来，左臂上方的麻醉剂一点一点地渗透进了她疲倦的身体之中。在最后的一刻，她看到了自己的眼前一片沟壑状的，难以言喻的金色。  
——如同从黑色的皮肤中渗透出的，记忆的颜色。

“啧…这个数量…”  
与此同时，黑色皮肤的男人扣下了扳机，伴随着子弹自枪膛崩裂的剧烈响声，黑黄相间的子弹穿透了跟前最后一个黑衣人的身体，他应声倒下，鲜血自他的胸腔喷涌而出，但又随之浸没在了冻土的荒原之中。  
呼啸的寒风越过尸山吹拂着男人深色的风衣，带有血液特有腥气的气味扑面而来，他不悦地皱了皱鼻子，但脸上的表情却没有任何的变化，好像一个运转着的机器，没有任何感情地踢开脚边的残肢与肉块，提着武器走进了眼前魔术机构的大门。  
这已经不是他执行第一次需要大量杀人的任务了——不如说这种事简直对他来说是习以为常的，作为抑制力的“兵器”的他并不会有任何多余的感情，也不会因为无聊的事而动摇与退缩——但即使是这样的他，在除掉碍事的家伙们进入地下二层的实验室，看到躺在手术台上奄奄一息的橙发少女时，他的表情还是在一瞬间微微扭曲了。  
虽然在阿赖耶识提供给他的记录之中大概也能描绘出这位人类最后的少女御主的轮廓，但毕竟是在那个时间神殿存活下来，成功带领诸多英灵拯救了人理的人物，她比他想象中地还要看上去平庸许多，自被开膛破肚的瘦小身体中散发着的微弱魔力也能看出她不是什么出色的魔术师——至少很难想象，这是连“抑制力”会派遣他来保护下来，之后会再次拯救世界的关键人物。  
“还真是会使唤人啊，那家伙……”  
男人——或者称之为卫宫Alter的从者一边不悦地咂了声嘴，一边从他刚才射杀的一干实验人员的尸体上踏过去——即使脚下似乎发出了类似骨骼断裂的声音也丝毫没有在意，就这样走到了立香身边，瞥了一眼边上还有着微弱动静的生命仪器，开始观察起她现在的身体状况。  
少女的情况就和他刚才远远看到时地一样不妙，腹腔已经被彻底打开，两根肋骨和脾脏已经被取出，整整齐齐地摆在一边，血液的流失也濒临了人类体质的极限，从她不断冒着冷汗的苍白的脸色来看再这样下去虚弱致死也只是时间问题了。  
——因为在魔术上没有利用价值，就想拆分来当作召唤英灵的道具吗  
——还真是一群“物尽其用”的渣滓啊  
几乎是一眼就看穿了将她带来这里的那些人的目的，卫宫在心中咒骂了一声，将房间中可能会连接到外部的监控设施全部用枪破坏掉之后，以手术台为中心在实验室中张开了结界，尝试使用投影魔术修复立香残缺的身体。  
“…喂，那边可是要我活着把你带回去的，你可别这就死了啊。”  
修复的进程还算是顺利，但这样的行为却是让男人感到很是微妙，也许说是讽刺也没问题吧——作为杀人机器而存在的他如今正在用这双沾满鲜血的手拯救一个少女，并且在明确感受到她的生命体征逐渐恢复的同时他甚至感受到了一种难以言喻的庆幸感，而上一次体验到这种心情的时候，是他还没有遇见“那个女人”…——也许还要比还要早太多也说不定。  
这样短暂的迷失只持续了五秒不到，很快卫宫就发现了仅仅只是体外的治疗是远远不够的，这样巨大的伤口想要完全恢复，必须同时要借助她自身的恢复力——然而相当糟糕的也就是这一点，作为普通人的立香实际上甚至不拥有完整的魔术回路，如今血液又大量流失，魔力完全见了底，想要从内自我修复更是难上加难。  
“啧，真是麻烦…”  
男人随手脱掉身上的风衣扔到一边，又解开了上衣衬衫的纽扣，露出了他有着精壮肌肉的上半身，在不会触碰到她的伤口造成二次伤害的前提下，翻身骑在了她的大腿上，不怎么耐烦地拉下她身上松垮的病员服，将她的大腿朝着自己的方向折叠了起来。  
在无法得到有效血液补给的情况下，往她的身体中注入魔力是最有效的方法，而魔术师男性的精液也是在诸多选项中转换率最大的。补充魔力和做爱几乎是一件可以划上等号的事——这个知识在魔术世界中可谓是常识中的常识——因此，生前曾作为魔术师的男人也毫不犹豫地选择了这种方式来加快她的治疗进程。  
——…果然还只是个小姑娘啊  
盯着立香印着猫咪卡通图案的底裤在心里评头论足了一番，卫宫的手指便轻轻地抚过了她腿间中心的位置，隔着底裤勾勒着她花瓣的形状，时不时划过顶端还瑟缩在包皮间的小小阴蒂，不紧不慢地按压了起来。  
“呃…嗯…”  
大概是因为刚才的修补有了效果，也可能是昏迷中的少女隐约察觉到自己的私密部位被人不怀好意地触碰，她扭动着身体轻微地呻吟了几声后，迷迷糊糊地睁开了肿胀的眼睛。  
“…卫宫、先生？”  
——这是，在梦里吗？  
头还很胀，意识也并不清晰，腹部还有明显的违和感——卫宫在她有转醒趋势的第一时间就用魔术抑制住了她伤口的疼痛——即使是腹部的刀口基本已经修复，但底下的肌肉和脏器的愈合也还需要时间，在这样的剧痛状态下进行魔力补充几乎是不可能的。  
“……”  
男人没有回应少女的呼唤，只是加重了手上抚慰的动作，像是在不满自己的恋人无视自己的冷漠态度一样，立香伸出手，还没有恢复力气的手臂软绵绵地揽住他的脖子，挣扎着好歹是半坐了起来，朦胧不清的金色眼睛就这样对着他的，傻傻地看了好一会才说出话来。  
“…真是的，您怎么到这里来了，这种样子、可不想被您看到啊…对了，我刚才被麻醉，在手术中…”  
她吸了吸鼻子，眼眶有些发红，声音不自然地弱了下去。  
“果然现在看到您，只是在做梦吧？…真是的，明明在这种时候，您还真是坏心眼啊…”  
嗓子又干又痛，张嘴的时候还明显有血液的腥甜味道——但也许是少女的说话习惯，这话中却不自觉地带上了撒娇的意味，再加上两人现在的体势，比起紧急状态下的补魔，更像是恋人间私密的调情。  
卫宫眯起眼睛，晦暗不明地看着她的脸，在心中考量着她话语中的真实性。他和她的确还是第一次见面——至少在他的已知记忆中是这样的。因为这样破碎的灵基导致的他的记忆十分混乱，记忆断片之类的事情可以说是家常便饭，因此他有用日记记下所有重要的事的习惯——而他执行任务之前确认过日记上的内容，上面并没有他与这位人类最后御主之间的交集。  
“怎么了吗？卫宫先生？”  
“……”  
少女的神色看不出一丝欺骗的成分，并且似乎为了让现在的自己看上去不那么憔悴努力在他面前做出了轻松的表情，态度也是如同恋人一般的亲密，这让男人坚固的内心一时间产生了动摇，紧接着愣在原地开始自我怀疑起来，一时间连下一步该做什么都有些混乱。  
“恋爱”——这个词语早已和他不会有任何关系，也毫无疑问是现在的自己不应该接触的。所谓“抑制力的执行者”，不过是一个将灵魂出卖给“世界”的杀戮的机器。他的心脏早已是无机的存在，即便是身处在战场上被烈火灼烤，也不会有一丝一毫的退缩，义无反顾地履行自己的职责——  
然而，如今立香那亲密的态度与笑容却像是一瞬间让他的齿轮生了锈，从两人紧贴着的皮肤之上能格外清晰地感知到对方所传来的温度，让他像是程序出错了的机器一样就这样看着她一动也不动地，隔了半天才找回了本有的状态。  
——搞什么啊  
——难道所谓的人类御主就是这种程度的人吗？  
他如此在心中低声咒骂着——但令他自己都感到难以置信的是，即使有几分不适感，现在的他丝毫不抗拒眼前少女对她的亲昵态度，甚至反而因此感到心情不错。  
——也不知道到底是哪边不正常了…  
他皱了皱眉头，捏起她的下巴，身体微微压低。  
“啧…既然醒了的话，就可以开始更有序的治疗的吧？讲老实话虽然只是简单的补魔，要来奸尸果然还是很不愉快的啊…”  
“诶…？啊、等等…”  
心中莫名的动摇让男人也不想再这样和她继续纠缠下去，粗暴地一把拉扯下她的底裤丢到一边，然后用膝盖顶开她因为收到惊吓，害羞地想要并上的双腿。  
“呜…不、不要看…为什么偏偏在这时  
候做这种梦…”  
立香捂住脸，依旧沉浸在“自己居然在这种关头梦到这种事”的混乱感之中，这幼稚到有些脱线的反应令男人不禁失笑——但他很快就发现了自己的失态，将注意力转移到了他现在的“工作”上去。  
大概是因为刚才的摩擦，少女的穴口已经有了一些湿意，但由于对方过于紧张的缘故，稍微试图向深处推进便能感受到僵硬的穴肉抗拒着他的手指。  
“…喂，放松点，连手指都进不去的话，待会还要怎么补魔？”  
他重重地拍了一下她被迫朝他翘起的屁股，男人完全没有收力，突然的痛感让立香本能地抖了一下，身体蜷缩成一团，捂住的脸的手掌之下似乎传来了轻微的抽泣声。  
“啧…”  
——处女真是麻烦死了  
虽然在心里这样咒骂着，但他手上的动作还是温柔了许多，拇指缓慢地按压着前边敏感的花核，而另外两根手指耐心地在花穴外徘徊着，开拓着紧闭的穴口，等待着她习惯异物的侵入。  
“呜…呃…”  
不知道是卫宫之前的威胁起了效果，还是在这样的抚慰下产生的本能生理反应，很快少女紧绷着的大腿就柔软了下来，小穴内也黏糊糊地往外渗漏出几股爱液。男人在入口处搅动了几下，顺势加快了摩擦阴蒂的速度，在立香咬着牙呜咽着达到高潮的瞬间，顺着湿滑的淫水将手指并入重重地捅入了穴内。  
“…呃…突然…怎么就…嗯，怎么可以，偏偏在这种时候…”  
突然的异物感让立香本能地踢了几下腿，嘴里还一直念念叨叨着什么，但本来就处在虚弱状态，软绵绵的脚踝一把就被卫宫轻而易举地捏住，冰凉的部位被温热的手掌所包裹着，一瞬间产生了类似被爱着满足感，然而下一秒，左腿就被对方强硬地拉得更开，紧紧地摁在他一边的肩膀上，与此同时，穴内的手指快速抽插扩张了起来。  
“…不可以…等等…卫宫先…！！”  
男人的动作相当粗暴，每次都逼迫着小小的肉洞把手指全部吞进去，在听到穴内发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声之后，甚至开始抠挖起穴肉，对准她敏感的花心毫不留情地搅弄。  
“你废话还真是多啊…到底还想不想活了？”  
对于少女展现出的抗拒的态度莫名感到一阵不快，卫宫低下头，干脆地含住她的嘴唇，将她嘴里那些全部吞了进去。  
“嗯…呼…”  
少女的嘴唇很凉，但口腔内却是意料之中的温暖，湿软的舌头瑟瑟地缩在里边，被男人一口勾住吮吸了起来，然后慢慢地将自己的唾液注入了她的口腔内。  
熟悉的魔力味道让一直晕晕沉沉的立香的意识逐渐恢复了过来，轻飘飘像是在梦中的身体也逐渐开始有了实感——然而，在她环视四周，最终将视线停留在眼前的恋人身上，惊讶地发现这好像是现实的瞬间，男人抽出了扩张用的手指，有什么更为灼热更为硬挺的东西抵上了她的腿间。  
“等一等，为、为什么…卫宫先生…呃…”  
甚至话还没有来得及说完，巨大的肉棒便挺入了她还滴落着爱液的穴口，不断地往内推进。还未平常过男人滋味的穴肉被层层地破开，像是被撕裂一般的，甚至超越了腹部异样感的疼痛让立香不由得呻吟出了声——但她还是咬牙坚持住，没有让眼角的泪水落下来。  
“…放松点，不用这夹这么紧，到时候会好好把魔力（精液）全部给你的。”  
即使是本能地不想在喜欢的人面前露出难看的表情，但完全清醒过来，清楚地明白自己在和卫宫做什么事的立香还是本能地夹紧体内的肉棒，突然的压迫感让男人一个吃紧，拍了拍她侧边的大腿，不太耐烦地示意她放轻松。  
“对、对不起…那个、给您添麻烦了…”  
虽然只是个半吊子魔术师，但从自己身体的状态与男人的言语中不难猜测出，现在的他大概是正在为自己反向补魔——在紧紧一瞬间的失落感之后，席卷少女的是与恋人合为一体，亲密接触的满足与幸福感。也许从最开始就不对这段恋情抱有过多期待的她，只是如此被对方所需要，所庇护就足够了。  
“我还是第一次，可能不会有太舒服…但是，怎么说、真意外啊，明明之前和我接吻都那么勉强的您，现在却和我…呃！”  
“…太吵了，闭嘴。”  
也许是不满于少女这无休无止的念叨，男人狠狠地一挺腰，将本还试探着插入一半的肉棒全部塞了进去，顶端的龟头重重地撞上了花心，陌生的快感让立香的身体颤抖了一下，然后如他所指示地怪怪闭上了嘴，大腿小心翼翼地环上他的腰，轻轻扭动着臀部示意着他可以继续。  
“啧，刚才还反抗得这么厉害，现在…哼，那么接下来我可不要给我哭出来啊。”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，卫宫也并没有有过大的动作。少女腹部的伤口还没有完全愈合，逐渐开始结痂的丑陋疤痕随着她愈加急促的呼吸上下起伏着。他一边扶住她的臀部，缓缓地揉捏着她兴奋而挺起的花核，一边压抑住欲望，在不对她造成二次伤害的情况下，缓缓地抽动着性器。  
“卫宫…先生…”  
然而，对于没有任何性经验的少女而言，这样温柔的性爱也已经足够刺激了。她咬住牙不想在卫宫的面前发出难听的声音，但还是抑制不住地像猫咪一样地发出了呜咽。她能清晰地感到自己的双腿间湿乎乎的一片，每次在男人抽出的时候都能听到噗唧的水声，粘稠的液体好像不受控制一样地从身体中涌出来，到后来好像连屁股的地下都有被沾湿的感觉。  
“…水还真是多啊，克制住一点，别还没给你魔力，反倒自己把最后的魔力流光了。”  
“啊…是…嗯，卫宫先生，还是老样子地爱说教人呢…”  
男人如此揶揄了一句，莫名地感到心情不错——但很快一种微妙的感情又浮现上了他的心头。  
该说妒忌吗？只要想到面前对他抱有全身心地信任少女可能喜欢只是另一个的自己，他的心情又变得不痛快起来。  
把男人的话话当真的立香却是在时候，认真地收缩起了花穴，想要把阻止淫水的流出，突如其来的紧缩感让卫宫脊椎一酸，强忍住想要抱起她的腰狠狠侵犯她的冲动，稍微停顿住，皱起眉头，深深地呼了一口气。  
大概是注意到卫宫扭曲的表情，立香尝试着扭了扭了腰，腹部还有些轻微的痛感，但还没有到无法忍受的程度。穴内深处更是有一种无法言语的空虚，一直被轻柔摩擦过的花心隐隐地抽动着，诉说着想要被更为粗暴的对待着。  
“那个，总之是在补魔，伤口是怎么都会好的，您用力一下也没问题喔，我、想让您舒服…不，请让我舒服起来吧…！”  
“……”  
“…这可是你说的。”  
不知是被少女大胆发言还是她那对自己身体不负责任态度所噎到，卫宫相当不愉快地低声回应道——但既然是任务对象本人的要求，也可以让自己的不用像先前这样的压抑，那自然是没有拒绝的道理。在话音刚落的同时，男人便毫不顾忌地捏住她的腰撞击起来，一瞬间直冲大脑的快乐和痛楚便席卷了立香的身体，让她一瞬间都快要分不清自己现在到底是在哪里在被做什么，伴随着淫靡水声的结实的小腹撞击阴唇的肉体碰撞声音在空旷的实验室中回响着。  
男人的用力之狠，甚至必须要要立香紧紧地抓住他的身体才不至于被顶出去。她眼神迷离地顺着他结实的背部线条不断向上抚摸去，环住他的脖子，像是索吻一样地朝着他闭上了眼睛。  
“嗯…”  
男人低声地应了一下，低下头含住她的嘴唇，与此同时在在她体内冲撞着的肉棒也顶到了最深处，对准她的子宫射出了大量的魔力（精液）。  
“嗯…呃…”  
——卫宫先生的东西…  
想象着恋人的东西满满地灌进了自己肚子里，身体上的快乐加上心理上的满足感让立香到达了剧烈，多余的精液混着大量淫水从穴口的缝隙喷涌出来，湿乎乎的腔穴似乎像是在挽留一样，紧紧地咬住本已经疲软下来的性器。与此同时，她腹部的伤势也开始快速地愈合，本来还带着血丝的粉色伤痕很快就附上了一层浅浅的薄膜，又长出了新肉与皮肤，虽然算不上是完全治愈，但看上去也没有刚才那么可怖了。  
伤口恢复的同时，立香波动的情绪也稳定了下来，逐渐取回了本有的理智。她半睁开眼睛，细细地打量着和自己接吻着的男人，可能是出自女性的直觉，也可能是因为她长时间注视着恋人的惯性，总之少女还是从男人脸上的表情与注入口中魔力味道中找到了些许的异常。

“抱、抱歉…”  
在察觉到眼前的“卫宫”，似乎并不是曾经在迦勒底和自己交往过的那个“卫宫”之后，立香的身体便开始重新变得僵硬了起来，在勉强完成之前的接吻之后，她往后瑟缩了一些，窘迫地抬头看向男人。  
“我好像认错人了，之前和您说了奇怪的话真的很对不起…！虽然不知道怎么回事，总之…还是，谢谢您帮我治疗了、呃…！等…您…？！”

——啧…果然我这种人，被这样对待才是理所当然的吧。  
男人在心中如此想着。但与此同时也忍不住有些吃味起来——即使那个人似乎只是另一个世界的自己。  
“喂喂，不要乱跑啊，真是麻烦…”  
他不悦地咂了声嘴，很快将这样的情绪波动展现在行动上，一把将想要逃走的少女拉回了身边，将她的身体翻了转，不去看她带有抗拒情绪的眼睛，再一次从后面将肉棒塞入了她还滴着水的小穴中。  
“等…等、为什么…呃…”  
大概是被心里那些与任务毫不相干的焦躁感混乱了心智，男人一边自我厌恶着一边将情绪发泄到了少女的身体上，这次的他丝毫没有手下留情，从最开始就侵犯到了最里面，操弄着她敏感的子宫口，把少女嘴里质问的话语撞得支离破碎。  
“…你这个伤口，还没有完全治愈吧？再补一次魔当然也是必要的。”  
“嗯、呃…”  
已经被操弄得湿软的穴肉被巨大的性器狠狠地侵犯着，前端的龟头像是精确瞄准一般地对准她最为脆弱的花心反复冲撞着，强烈的冲击与快感让立香连脚趾都舒服到蜷缩了起来，一瞬间让她产生了好像子宫都要被撞破的错觉，她慌乱地捂住自己腹部的伤口，含不住的口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答地混合着眼泪沾满了整张脸，可怜兮兮地胡乱喊着什么。  
“慢、慢一点，卫、卫宫先生，子宫、感觉要被撞破了…里面、乱七八糟的，好像要变得、奇怪…啊啊啊!”  
突如起来的绝顶让少女全身抽搐了起来，穴肉死死地绞住了不断在体内进犯的异物，然而即使是这样，男人挺腰的速度也丝毫没有减慢，似乎是要执意延长她的高潮，让她对这极上的快乐食髓知味一般，在少女痉挛着的小穴中毫不客气地冲刺着，她的世界在这一刻化为了一片空白，似乎除了男人在体内的体温和他喷撒在耳边的灼热吐息已经什么都感受不到了。  
“呃…真是啊，你这家伙…”  
——真是可笑啊  
名为卫宫的英灵在心中自嘲着。  
——经历了无数次战场，甚至连自身的存在都放弃的我，竟然也会有因为一个小姑娘的眼神失控的时候啊  
他低头将脸更深地埋进了少女的脖颈处，嘴唇轻轻地蠕动着，但最后还是没有说出为自己辩解的话语。  
最后当男人再次射在里面，将她瘫软的身体拉起来的时候，立香才发现自己刚才甚至被操到失禁了一次，一大滩混着精液的水渍就这样留在了手术台上，沿着边缘出一点点地往地面上滴落，顺着她的视线望过去，男人微微抬起嘴角，意味不明地嘲弄道。  
“…说是补魔，也不知道是进去得多，还是出来得多啊。”  
“啊…那个…对不起…”  
立香的脸瞬间涨得通红起来，捂住脸恨不得找个地缝钻进去，拔腿就想要逃走，但软绵绵的双腿完全支撑不住沉重的身体，脚底刚刚触碰到地面就差点一个平地摔，腿间似乎还有什么微妙的液体滴落了下来。  
见她似乎也没有动弹的力气了——也许更多的出自一些自责的心理，干脆把她搂在怀里，用投影魔术编织出了符合她的体型的衣物，笨拙地往她身上套。  
“没其他事的话就赶紧收拾好离开这里吧，拖久了支援的家伙来了，再把你带去肢解了我可不会再管了。”  
“诶？啊…原来是这样啊，虽然之前大概也有猜到…”  
捏住刚被套上的上衣的衣襟，精神状态已经完全平复过来的立香心情百感交集——如果按她的话说，也只有“适应性”这一点她是不会输给任何人的——  
“谢谢您。”  
“……”  
突兀地自耳边传来的少女感谢的话语让男人随之一愣，他甚至本能地怀疑着这其中是否带有反讽的意思，然而她的语气显而易见地包含真诚，纯粹地，并没有夹杂着任何负面的情绪。  
“您是被谁指派来帮助我的吧，都是因为我自己的疏忽才没有赶上迦勒底的大部队落入了这种境地…实在是给您们添麻烦了。那个…刚才有一些失礼的话和动作，也很抱歉…”  
立香停顿了一下，踉踉跄跄地站起身，整理了一下被男人捏得皱巴巴的衣物，朝他鞠了一躬，脸还红扑扑的，温柔地微笑道：“初次见面，我是藤丸立香。总之这次非常感谢，以后也请多多指教了。”  
——如果、还有以后的话…  
两个人同时都这样想着。  
“嗯。”  
卫宫淡淡地应了一声，面无表情地点了点头，没有在做出更多的反应——只有他自己清楚的感觉到，此时此刻，他沉寂已久的心脏正灼热而鲜明地跳动着，如此多年来，他第一次似乎能透过眼前的少女的微笑，隐约地看到在无穷无尽地迷雾与诅咒之中，名为“未来”与“前方”的存在。  
他决定把关于“藤丸立香”的一切全部记入自己的日记里。  
【她一定能再一次拯救世界吧。】  
【因为这是，甚至救赎了无法再被救赎的男人的，无法被时间所磨灭，无可比拟的存在。】

END


End file.
